30 Días Contigo
by HARU-NYA
Summary: Una apuesta que asusta al mas grande héroe de Mobius... mientras que hace reír a otros, mi primer fic subido, una oportunidad por favor...
1. Prologo: Día 0

**Todos los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sega y del Sonic Team, los personajes son utilizados sin fines de lucro.**

**30 días contigo **

**Prologo: **Día 0:

Era 31 de octubre, día de Halloween, pero nuestros héroes no salían a buscar caramelos ni nada por el estilo, la mayoría de las fiestas se hacían en la casa de Cream y Vainilla, pero justo para esas fechas tenían que irse para la casa de unos parientes.

En el enorme taller situado en un acantilado en Mystic Ruins, nuestros héroes se encontraban muy aburridos. Tails se encontraba midiendo el pH en una muestra de agua de la abandonada Chemical Plant, Knuckles se encontraba mirando televisión muy fastidiado y Sonic se encontraba jugando con un pequeño balón, arrojándolo contra una pared y recibiéndolo.

Así pasaba el día el Team Sonic, hasta que uno explotó

— ¡Haaa! ¡Estoy harto! No hay nada bueno en la tv. ¡Sonic has algo!—grito Knuckles

— Tú piensas que yo soy mago o algo, ¡no puedo cambiar la programación porque tú lo desees!—respondió Sonic hastiado del comportamiento de su compañero rojo

— ¿Tails no tienes nada para que podamos entretenernos?— pregunto Knuckles

— Creo que solo hay un juego de naipes en aquel estante—respondió Tails desde el laboratorio

Knuckles se dirigió al estante y en efecto hay se encontraba una baraja de naipes, Tails se acercó limpiándose las manos

— ¿Qué les parece una partida?— pregunto animado

—Me parece bien, pero sería más divertido con apuestas—Propuso Knuckles — ¿Qué tal en parejas? — los otros solo se miraron, sabían que Knuckles no contaba con una inteligencia superior, pero esto ya pasaba los limites

—sí, claro una pareja de dos y otra de uno—se burló Sonic del comentario

—Idiota, podemos llamar a alguien, eso quería decir—se defendió el rojo

— ¿así? ¿A quién? ¿Los del Team Chaotix? se fueron tras Vainilla y Cream, Shadow no aceptaría—Sonic comenzaba a enumerarlos

—Hay alguien que aceptaría sin chistar si tú se lo pidieras— dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a Sonic pícaramente

—Ni lo sueñes— Sonic se colocó en pose defensiva

En ese instante golpearon a la puerta suavemente, Tails se dirigió a atender

—Hola Amy— saludo alegremente

—Hola Tails, ¿por casualidad estará Sonic?—pregunto Amy Rose, Sonic instintivamente se ocultó tras el sofá y Knuckles exploto en carcajadas

Amy Rose entro en la sala, algo cohibida, había cambiado con el tiempo, ya no era tan efusiva aunque podía explotar en furia si la molestaban y de igual forma saltar al cuello del erizo azul de manera romántica con cualquier aliciente por parte de este

—Amy, caes del cielo en un momento como este—hablo Knuckles —te gustaría unírtenos en una partida de naipes

—He… si claro—dudo esta— no soy muy buena pero hare un esfuerzo

El equina sonrió maquiavélicamente, algo surgía en su cabeza roja que aria sufrir a Sonic

— ¿Qué tal unas apuestas?— mirando a los presentes— el equipo que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador quiera

Sonic sonrió de lado, era un reto dirigido a él, de manera indirecta claro, pero el mensaje había sido captado, Knuckles quería venganza por las humillaciones que el Azul le había hecho pasar. Ahora solo necesitaba agruparse con Tails….

—Yo seré con Tails— Knuckles jalo al zorrito a su lado para luego sentarlo en una silla y el acomodarse en otra a su par

—Eso es trampa—Vocifero Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Knuckles

—No querrás dejar a Amy sola—hu… golpe bajo, Volteo a ver a Amy y esta había bajado la cabeza apenada

—No, no la dejare sola—esto hizo alegrar a Amy quien se sentó en su sitio—bien si pierden yo pido que Tails cocine Chilli Dogs durante un mes cada vez que yo truene los dedos—Tails solo hizo un característico facepalm (se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano al estilo anime) —y Knuckles... tu deberás hacer la danza de los Flickies —esto hizo tragar pesado al equidna y es que esa danza no podía ser más ridícula….

—Y yo—levanto la mano Amy—quiero que Knuckles hable con los invitados y que Tails lleve los Anillos—los tres la miraron con un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza— ¡mi boda con Sonic!—el nombrado se sonrojo y los otros dos soltaron una risita, Knuckles comenzó a cuchichear con Tails, algo que la pareja de enfrente no podía oír, veían a Tails negar y negar hasta que luego se encogió de hombros

—Bien, yo lo diré— Knuckles tomo la palabra— Amy si ganamos cumpliré tu deseo en parte— esta frase hizo que al erizo le diera un escalofrió—si ganamos, ¡Tu!—señalando a Sonic—deberás vivir con Amy en calidad de esposos durante todo el mes que comienza ¡mañana!

Amy se sonrojo y comenzó a hacer caras raras, por culpa de todo las cosas que imaginaba su pequeña mente, Sonic maldecía por lo bajo, Knuckles había logrado poner a Amy en su contra por primera vez, ahora ella aria todo lo posible por perder en el juego, tenía que hacer algo y rápido si no quería pagar esa prenda.

—Amy, por favor no vallamos a perder—lo decía más en suplica— ¡are lo que sea si ganamos!—esto llamo la atención de la eriza

—he…—se sonrojo a mas no poder— ¿casarte conmigo?—el erizo trago pesado

—esto… no pero… te invito un helado—Amy no pareció convencida y Sonic solo tuvo que rogar a los cielos y al gran Chaos que las cartas que le tocaran lo hicieran ganar.

**Bien este es el primer fic que subo y es de Sonic, déjenme decir que ya tengo bastante escrito en un borrador y que cada vez que se me ocurre algo en el día escribo un poco más xD espero que les guste, ya que escribir no es mi fuerte pero espero hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda… **

**Gracias y hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Día 1

**No sé si el prólogo fue bien recibido pero, comenzare a escribir el primer capítulo desde ya.**

**30 Días contigo **

Capítulo 1: Noviembre 1

Llevaba sus maletas de manera fastidiosa, arrastrándolas por todas partes, por primera vez no estaba corriendo a su súper velocidad y es que no tenía muchos deseos de llegar a su destino, aun recordaba con rabia el día anterior

**-Flashback-**

Llevaban jugando como 20 minutos, el sudor corría por su cara como si hubiera estado practicando una cirugía de las más complicadas de la existencia Mobiana, el equidna tenía una cara de autosuficiencia que le daba a entender que ya estaba decidido el ganador, sin ganas de seguir con la farsa bajo sus cartas, Amy lo imito, ella ni siquiera había jugado, más bien se había limitado a desbaratar la partida para un fallo seguro.

—bien, al fin te das por vencido—Knuckles bajo sus cartas para mostrar su mano ganadora y por si fuera poco Tails también bajo su mano para mostrar un perfecto conjunto de Ases

—Okey perdí—lo dijo de manera obvia porque era el contra los otros tres, a Amy se le ilumino la cara y Knuckles solo soltó un ¡HA! Señalándolo.

Subió las escaleras y comenzó a preparar sus cosas a partir del primero de noviembre se mudaría a vivir con la mismísima Amy Rose….

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Al llegar a la pequeña casita de madera, en la cual el portal tenía una bella presentación de flores y un letrero que decía "_La casa de Amy Rose" _ Se detuvo, se percató de que la casita era muy linda y que si tal vez Amy se controlaba, esos 30 días serian sobre llevables, podría huir y no cumplir su promesa pero sabía que los demás lo marcarían de gallina y él era un héroe, debía enfrentar los problemas con la cabeza en alto.

Golpeo con cautela la puerta... inmediatamente se abrió, como si Amy hubiera estado junto a la puerta esperando el golpe.

—Sonic… pensé que no vendrías… es decir… sabía que vendrías… pero pensé que te habrías arrepentidos… pero no creo que seas cobarde… no… ósea… creí que…—Se contradecía Amy

—he… ¿puedo pasar?—Amy se movió del camino para dejarlo entrar—bueno, solo quería dejar en claro que esto es solo temporal Amy, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones de que estamos casados, que después te hará daño

—Lo se…—ella bajo la cabeza

—Bueno, ¿cuál será mi habitación?—pregunto Sonic tratando de cambiar el tema

—Arriba, es la puerta de la derecha, la de la izquierda es mi habitación—Sonic no sabía si se lo decía por cortesía o esperaba una visita nocturna—No pienses mal… es que… solo… yo solo… decía

Esta Amy estaba muy cohibida, Sonic se preguntaba si era porque había cambiado o simplemente estaba nerviosa en su presencia, a pesar de todo la Amy de ahora le hacia sonreír de ternura, cosa que ella noto y solo se sonrojo.

—Okey, iré a acomodar mis cosas—subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la derecha, de reojo miro la habitación izquierda pero no le presto mayor atención, entro al cuarto y comenzó a deshacer sus maletas, no era mucho, pero se tomó su tiempo, él sabía que con los cambios físicos de la eriza rosa sería imposible no caer en sus redes, así que entre menos contacto mejor. Comenzó a escuchar voces abajo, Amy conversaba con alguien, así que vacío su maleta sobre la cama y bajo las escaleras para averiguar de quien se trataba.

—Eres muy amable Grey, por venir a reparar la gotera—decía Amy

—No hay por qué Amy, sabes que estoy a tu disposición—la voz era demasiado masculina, tanto que erizaba la piel

Sonic entro en la cocina y vio a un pariente muy cercano del erizo, un coendú de color gris, se veía bastante fuerte, este sostenía la mano de Amy de manera galante, Ella por su parte solo sonreía con una gota en la nuca al estilo anime.

—Interrumpo algo—las palabras salieron despectivas de la boca del erizo azul

—No, no interrumpes nada, bien Amy dime cuando necesites de mi ayuda—la aludida seguía asombrada por la forma de Sonic al hablar

—Claro Grey, gracias de nuevo—Dijo Amy saliendo de su ensoñación

El erizo acompaño al "invitado" a la salida, este antes de salir, viendo que Amy no estaba en las cercanías se giró de repente, tomando por sorpresa al erizo azul.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Y por qué irrumpes cuando tengo una buena oportunidad?—Sonic solo contuvo su ira

— ¿Qué oportunidad? ¿Sabes que Amy está enamorada de otro?—esto lo dijo sin dar a entender que ese otro era El

—claro que lo sé, pero ese otro no la quiere, la he visto llorar muchas veces por culpa de ese desgraciado—esto lo tomo por sorpresa, jamás le habían dicho que Amy lloraba por el— ¡si me entero de quién es ese cabron juro que lo mato!

—he… yo te ayudo—Sonic no sabía que decir

—Oye, espero que entiendas que si vuelves a interrumpir otra oportunidad con la bella Amy, destrozare cada hueso de tu cuerpo—era obvio que ese tipo no conocía Sonic— yo soy el vecino de Amy Grey el Coendú, ¿y tu eres? —Sonic iba a responder—no importa quién seas, te basta con saber quién soy, solo ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a Amy!—cerro la puerta detrás de él y se marchó, desde unas de las ventanas le hizo una seña característica de que lo iba a estar observando.

Sonic jamás se había enfurecido tanto en su vida, quien se creía ese para darle órdenes, él podría limpiar el piso con ese Grey y luego bailar sobre su pellejo, ¡ja! Que no se acercara a Amy, él le llevaría la contraria en cuanto apareciera el dejaría en claro quién es el jefe y quien el vasallo.

Así pasó el tiempo, era medio día y Amy cocino pastas, que hicieron que Sonic se relamiera los dedos de lo sabrosa que estaba.

—Valla, jamás pensé que comería tanto desde la competencia de "quien come más hot Dogs" te luciste Amy—Amy solo se sonrojo y dijo un leve "gracias"

— ¿Sonic te gustaría acompañarme al súper, iré a traer provisiones para la semana?—Amy espero con ansias la respuesta

—no gracias, iré a lo de Tails a ver algo de las esmeraldas chaos—Amy bajo la cabeza deprimida

—okey, le pediré a Grey—Sonic se levantó de golpe asustando a Amy

—pensándolo bien iré, no te puedo dejar sola con las bolsas—Amy se sorprendió, pero dejo las cosas como estaban

—bien, me arreglare e iremos—Amy subió rápido las escaleras, a los 15 minutos bajo con una remera rosa y blanca y unos pantalones rosas con líneas blancas en su laterales, además unas zapatillas deportivas—así voy más cómoda

El atuendo no era escotado, ni ceñido, pero hacia que Amy se viera muy deportiva, cosa que agrado a Sonic, así nadie la miraría

Al contrario de los pensamientos de Sonic muchos la miraban, Amy resaltaba con su alegría típica, alegría que la hacía resplandecer en el medio del gentío, fueron varios los que se le acercaron para ofrecerle algo y coquetear con ella y otros al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sonic solo le sonreían de lejos.

Un gato le ofreció una flor que Amy acepto gustosa, cosa que molesto mucho al erizo azul que solo bufaba como un toro furioso, por su lado Amy, notaba el cambio de humor en Sonic, era obvio que estaba celoso, cosa que le agradaba. Todos los que se le acercaban no tenían ni punto de comparación con Sonic.

Sonic era fuerte, valiente, de buen corazón, amable y era un héroe. Amy frunció el ceño, varias mujeres miraban a erizo con deseo, cosa que le molesto, pero al percatarse que Sonic ni las registraba se tranquilizó y por primera vez se sentía importante, era la envidia de las chusmas del súper y se sentía tan bien.

Compraron todo lo que necesitaban y Sonic cargo con todo, Amy le pidió algo así ella también cargaba con algunas bolsas, pero él se negó, al llegar a casa Amy preparo un poco de té y lo tomaron amenamente mientras conversaban. Después se sentaron a ver televisión juntos, algo que sorprendió a Sonic fue ver que Amy no trato de ahorcarlo con un abrazo mortal, es más ella estaba algo cohibida y eso le gustaba, Amy estaba sonrojada, llevaba horas asi, se levantó varias veces a mojarse la cara pero el sonrojo era notorio.

Sonic no comprendía que pensaba Amy, que le había provocado un sonrojo tan fuerte, miro la hora y eran las 4:30 de la noche, comprendió que era hora de dormir y tal vez Amy estaba nerviosa porque sería su primer noche bajo el mismo techo, la idea de Knuckles de vivir bajo calidad de esposo conllevaba dormir con ella en la misma cama, pero después de hablarlo quedaron de acuerdo que en habitaciones separadas.

La sola idea de compartir cama con Amy lo ponía nervioso y causaba en su pecho una sensación de pesadez. Decidieron ir a dormir, esa noche prometía mucho, mucho descanso.

**Esa Noche:**

Sonic dormía plácidamente, de repente comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, alguien lo observaba abrió un ojo con dificultad y pudo vislumbrar a Amy al costado de su cama, mirándolo con curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, ella llevaba un camisón semitransparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unas pantis blancas, se puso muy nervioso al notar que no llevaba brasear y que su mirada divertida cambiaba a una de deseo

—Sonic…—la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre era de manera seductora, el deseo era latente—no puedo dormir, no puedo, sabiendo que estas aquí—la mirada de Amy estaba llena de lujuria contenida— ¿puedo dormir contigo?

No le dio tiempo a responder salto sobre el de manera felina aprisionándolo entre sus piernas de color rosa

—Amy…. ¿Qué haces? No está bien… ¿no estarás sonámbula o algo?—ella no contesto y se inclinó hacia su oreja, la respiración de La eriza contra su oreja le hicieron sentir cosquilleos en lugares que nunca pensó que sentiría eso, ella no se detuvo en respirar solamente, paso su lengua por los contornos de su oreja haciéndole estremecerse de placer—no… no…. Debe….rías…. —ella entendió eso de la manera contraria, se acercó a su boca y rozo sus labios, y comenzó a besarlo de manera seductora, sus labios sabor a cereza lo dejaron en un estado de shock, ya no lo soportaba, tomo a Amy de las muñecas y la obligo a alejarse— ¿por qué haces esto?—lo pregunto de manera demandante

—Por qué te deseo, te necesito—eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, el giro y se colocó sobre ella, le quito las únicas prendas que tenía rompiéndolas en el acto, se preparaba para tomarla cuando…

— ¡Sonic despierta!—golpes a la puerta lo obligaron a despertar— ¡el desayuno está listo!

Abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas, no podía creer lo que estaba soñando, se levantó y noto que no era el único "levantado", necesitaba un baño de agua fría y rápido.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este es el capítulo número 1, lo subí ahora porque me pareció genial subirlo en este momento, bien, el traje que Amy uso es el que usa en Sonic Riders, **

**Sonic comenzara a sufrir un tormento que no lo dejara dormir, y tendrá solo la opción de acabar con él, siendo el, el que visite a Amy**

**Espero les guste y nuevamente gracias por leer**


	3. Día 2

**Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, ya que me han animado a seguirla, segundo quiero avisar que Grey el coendú es un Fan character que yo cree hace tiempo, sin saber que lo era, cuando tenía 13 años (si hace 10 años) y está basado en como ya saben un coendú, primo del erizo que tiene una cola muy prensil con la que se agarra de las ramas de los árboles, ya que son terrestres y también algo, solo algo arborícolas. Bien sin más que decir a leer.**

**30 días contigo**

**Día 2: Noviembre 2**

Entro en el baño a velocidad supersónica, el agua fría lo calo hasta los huesos, pero permitió enfriar su cuerpo de la repentina subida de temperatura, cuando adolecente había soportado varios de estos sueños "movidos" en los que luego de despertar sufría de estos chapuzones de agua helada, pero con la madurez se habían ido y se pensó librado hasta el día de hoy.

Al bajar al comedor vio a Amy observándolo y bajo su mirada analítica se sonrojo, aún no podía olvidar el sueño, al que aún no sabía que se convertiría en uno recurrente.

La mesa del comedor estaba situada de forma transversal, quedando justamente una de las sillas de espaldas a la ventana, Amy se encontraba en esta silla.

Ella le hizo un ademan de que se sentara a su lado pero decidió sentarse en la otra punta, comieron en silencio, Amy no sabía que decir y Sonic no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

— ¿Sonic, he hecho algo que te molestara?—pregunto ella inocentemente, el todo de su voz fue débil, ella estaba a punto de llorar — si fue así te pido que me perdones, no quise…— pero fue interrumpida

—No Amy, no es nada, solo…— al levantar la vista vio algo, el vecino de Amy, Grey, se encontraba regando las plantas, pero no observaba estas, sino que tenía la mirada fija en ellos dos—solo me encuentro nervioso jeje— dijo tomando la mano de Amy para sorpresa de esta

Comenzó a lanzar rayos y truenos, cosa que hizo sonreír al erizo azul, desde fuera el coendú hacia señas de que lo mataría… luego se metió a su casa

Sonic había ganado esta ronda, el contador estaba a Sonic: 1 Grey: 0

—Sonic… Yo—Amy lo saco de sus pensamientos de victoria— me gustaría decirte…. — ¡Diablos! Estaba seguro que Amy se le declararía, no sabía por qué siempre ella trataba de atraparlo en los peores momentos, fue en ese momento que se percató que aun sostenía la mano de la eriza rosa— que… tu… tú me…

—Ho valla mira la hora, debo ir al taller de Tails, nos vemos más tarde Amy— y se fue huyendo a su súper velocidad dejando a Amy muy perpleja por su actitud, pero a pesar de todo la eriza sonrió, ¡Sonic había tomado su mano!

En el taller de Tails, Sonic se encontraba respirando relajado, al fin podría estar un momento sin esa maldita presión en su pecho. Charlo con Tails largo y tendido, mientras tomaban un poco de té, Sonic decidió retirarse e ir a correr un rato, el que tuviera que cumplir esa ridícula apuesta no quería decir que no podía ser el mismo.

Llego a un pequeño prado donde las flores daban un aire místico, decidió recostarse y dormir un poco. Extrañamente comenzó a soñar, él llegaba a la casa de Amy y ella estaba con su vecino, el erizo extrañado se acercó

—Ya es tarde Sonic, Grey no huye de mi—y Amy se encerraba en su casa con el coendú gris, cuando intento seguirlos la puerta desaparecía y él se quedaba gritando desesperado.

Despertó de repente y al mirar el cielo se percató de que eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, decidió regresar a la casa de Amy, porque ese sueño aún seguía latente en su cabeza.

Al llegar a "la casa de Amy Rose" entro y no encontró a nadie en los alrededores, se imaginó a Amy paseando por ahí con Cream, así que decidió darse un baño, fue a su habitación a buscar una toalla, y se dirigió al baño, ni se molestó en golpear y abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Amy que lo miraba perpleja.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, Amy estaba completamente desnuda y se dio cuenta que su sueño de la noche anterior no estaba exagerando con las curvas que había desarrollado la crecer, el seguía de pie, en estado de shock observando a la eriza frente a él, parecía que habían pasado horas hasta que uno hablo…

—Sonikku…. —la voz sonó tétrica— ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar si golpear?—de los ojos de Amy salían llamas, la eriza se envolvió en una toalla e invoco al Piko Piko Hammer para acto seguido golpear al erizo en la cabeza hasta que este quedo inconsciente.

La jaqueca no se hizo esperar, el dolor era tal que sentía su cabeza como un globo inflado de más, que de un minuto a otro explotaría y no era para menos el enorme chichón en su cabeza daba cuentas de los duros golpes que propinaba ese duro mazo.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Amy viendo la televisión, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, él se dirigió a ella y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá dejando entre ellos un espacio de cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente

—Amy…. Ha… yo… lo siento…—estaba arrepentido de verdad, sabía que Amy a pesar de profesar un amor incondicional hacia él, tenía pudor como todas las mujeres

—Sonikku… yo…—volteo a mirarla, ella estaba llorando—pensé que te había matado—eso lo sorprendió, sabía que ella golpeaba duro pero de eso a pensar que había matado al gran Sonic the Hedgehog había mucho trecho.

Amy comenzó a relatar lo sucedido ese día:

"veras, cuando entraste me asusté mucho, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un secuestrador, ladrón o violador, pero al ver que eras tú, me relaje luego me percate de mi estado y me enfade mucho porque no te molestabas en cerrar la puerta, así que me envolví en la toalla y comencé a golpearte, no sé qué te paso, no te defendías ni te quejabas hasta que perdiste el conocimiento.

Trate de levantarte pero no reaccionabas, espere y espere, no despertabas y empecé a desesperarme así que vine aquí y me senté, la televisión estaba encendida pero no lograba concentrarme en ella solo quería llorar"

Escucho atentamente el relato, se dio cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, había dormido varias horas después de los golpes, decidió reconfortar a Amy un poco para que se sintiera mejor, de seguro ella pensaría que estaba enojado con ella, pero no era así, no después de lo que vio en el baño.

Decidió abrazarla, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero entendía que Sonic solo lo hacía para que se sintiera mejor así que ella solo correspondió al abrazo y lloro un poco más, por lo menos Sonic no estaba enojado con ella.

—Amy será mejor que vayas a dormir, yo me daré un baño, ya sabes para relajar los músculos—le guiño un ojo y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, para que ella se relajara.

—está bien Sonikku, buenas noches— ella sonrió de manera tierna, cosa que hizo que Sonic sintiera un millón de mariposas en su estómago, Amy se retiró pero se detuvo al pie de las escaleras— Sonic….

— ¿Si?—Contesto el aun ensimismado

—Te amo—las palabras salieron claras como el agua, ella subió corriendo y él se quedó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sabía que la eriza estaba enamorada de él y el… bueno el, también sentía algo por ella, eso era seguro pero no sabía si eso era amor de hermanos, amigos o pareja. Entendía que cualquier habitante de Mobius por mas solitario que fuese debía en algún momento conseguir pareja y él no era la excepción ya tenía 23 años ya debería tener su familia, pero él era libre y esa libertad era su más grande tesoro por ahora.

Decidió dejar de lado pensamientos innecesarios e ir a bañarse, el agua estaba deliciosa, le quitó de encima varias incomodidades y un poco de sangre seca en su cabeza, se secó y subió las escaleras esta vez observo la habitación de la izquierda con más interés que la noche anterior, esperaba que ella durmiera bien esta noche.

Amy se encontraba acostada boca arriba con las mantas tapándola hasta debajo de la nariz, el sonrojo que adornaba su cara resplandecía en la oscura habitación, era su segundo día con Sonic y no había podido aguantarse el declararle sus sentimientos, ahora sí que Sonic actuaria de manera extraña, mucho peor que el desayuno, mejor intentaba dormirse y mañana le diría que se olvidara lo que le dijo

Mientras, Sonic se recostó y también se quedó mirando el techo, el cansancio lo fue venciendo hasta que por fin sus ojos se cerraron para darle el paso al mundo de Morfeo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver ese hermoso paisaje, camino con cautela al notar a alguien bañándose en las cristalinas aguas del arroyo, se ocultó tras una roca para que la persona no lo viera, pero esta lo observaba y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercara mas

—no era mi intención espiar….—ella salió del arroyo y lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo hacia ella, fue en ese momento que noto su condición, ella, Amy se encontraba de pie frente a él como había sido traída al mundo, sin nada que la cubriera—espera, ¿ahora no iras a golpearme?—ella tapo su boca con su índice

—Shhh… no ves que hoy es un lindo día para nadar—su voz sonaba de manera sensual

—yo no sé nadar, si entro me ahogaría—ella solo soltó una risita y lo jalo con fuerza al agua, el empezó a desesperarse, moviendo sus manos desesperado para llegar a la superficie, creyó que se ahogaría pero cuando su cuerpo de manera involuntaria intento tomar aire lo consiguió, abrió los ojos sorprendido de poder respirar bajo el agua

Miro a Amy y ella le sonreía de la misma manera que vio en el sofá, se intentó acercar pero ella se alejó riendo, intento nuevamente pero ella solo reía suavemente y huía de él. Sonic comprendió el juego y comenzó a jugar al pilla pilla con la chica, poco a poco el pudor de verla desnuda se desvaneció y de un salto cayó sobre ella

Lo miro sorprendida y el solo reía alegre, la miro y se percató del cambio de actitud en ella, Amy se acercó tanto a su rostro que pudo notar su respiración, ella solo se limitó a rozar su nariz con su lengua, el erizo azul se sorprendió y luego sonrió de lado

—Sé que es un sueño, pero ahora yo te tengo a mi merced—y no era para menos ya que el erizo se encontraba sobre ella—y espero que esta vez tu yo real no interrumpa

Esta vez no se resistió y se dejó llevar, solo se dedicó a amar a la eriza que se encontraba con él en ese paisaje de agua.

Despertó algo sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa, esta vez no se molestaría, solo se bañaría en agua fría y desayunaría normalmente, Se había dado cuenta que resistirse a esos sueños solo sería peor o eso creía, pero por ahora no se preocuparía por nada. Solo esperaba poder mirar a Amy a la cara

— ¡Sonic el desayuno!—grito Amy desde fuera de la habitación

— ¡Ahora voy!—contesto, salió y se dirigió al baño, esperaba no pescar una pulmonía.

**Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas si no he redactado adecuadamente, ya que todos los fic que escribiré están basados en comics y me es medio complicado redactar algo dibujado, es como cuando quieres contar algo que viste y no sabes por dónde empezar xD **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y Gracias por leer**


	4. Dìa 3

**Hola de nuevo, he aquí el capítulo 3 lamento la tardanza, pero con el hecho de trabajar de noche me deja agotada xD sé que yo misma se decir que esas escusas son estúpidas pero esta vez me paso a mi jajá sin más preámbulos a leer**

**Día 3: Comienza la guerra**

Sonic salió del baño con una sonrisa, bajo las escaleras con la misma cara de bobo, cara que cayó como un espejo roto al entrar al comedor

—Valla, valla, se ve que disfrutas tu vida de "casado"—estaba hay sentado con una cara burlona, el equidna culpable de sus trasnoches— ¿que estuvieron haciendo anoche Amy?

— ¿He?—la cara de la eriza se tornó roja en un santiamén—na-nada

— ¡ja! No me convences—la miro tan fijo que Amy empezó a lanzar humo por las orejas

Sonic la observo de manera rara, no era posible que Amy entrara en sus sueños a propósito, no, entonces ¿por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera, a tal punto de parecer una pariente de Knuckles…?

El equidna rojo desayuno con ellos y la mañana se pasó de manera tranquila, a excepción de una que otra burla de Knuckles, cuando se estaba retirando paso algo que no esperaban…

El abrió la puerta para salir, y sobre el cayo un balde de pintura amarillo, este empezó a girar gritando y tiro de una cuerda, cayendo sobre el un cartel que decía "soy un gallina"

El erizo azul exploto en carcajadas:

— ¡Jajá eso ya lo sabíamos Knuckles!— reía Sonic

— ¡Esto debe ser obra tuya!— grito furioso Knuckles, para acto seguido empezar a perseguir al erizo por toda la cuadra mientras gritaba improperios

Amy se quedó pensativa observando todo

**Flash back (Amy pov)**

Me había quedado de piedra al sentir por primera vez un abrazo correspondido de Sonic, está bien lo admitía, intentaba ser menos pesada con él, aun lo amo con locura, muchas veces sueño despierta como seria ser su novia o su esposa y sin darme cuenta me paso el día completo soñando despierta, ya he intentado de todo y jamás me funciono así que muchas veces me plantee olvidarlo, pero ahora estoy aquí siendo abrazada por él, tengo tanta calor que empecé a hiperventilar, luego me dije "solo lo hace para que dejes de llorar" y nuevamente me sentí mal, el jamás me amaría, solo podría ser su amiga, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Al menos Sonic no me odiaba

— Amy será mejor que vayas a dormir, yo me daré un baño, ya sabes para relajar los músculos—me dijo de esa manera que me hace derretir, haciéndome un guiño y levantando su pulgar

— está bien Sonikkun, buenas noches—sonreí y decidí acostarme, él tenía razón, estaba a punto de irme cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco, decidí entonces decir lo que sentía— Sonic….

— ¿Sí?—el me miro expectante, bien Amy es ahora o nunca

— Te amo—lo dije fuerte y claro, mi rostro se tiño de rojo, subí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación, se lo había dicho y esperaba que esta vez el me correspondiera, aunque sabía que eso era imposible

Me recosté en mi cama, pero por más que girara y tratara de dormir no podía, mi mente estaba divagando de nuevo, comencé a imaginar mi vida de casada con Sonic (de nuevo) y estaba muy alejada de lo que estaba pasando ahora, mire la hora y eran las 5, Sonic ya estaría dormido, me levante, Salí de mi cuarto y me pare frente a su puerta, no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no pero entre de todas maneras. Hay estaba durmiendo boca arriba, mi Sonikkun, con un brazo colgando a un costado de la cama, me acerque a él y le acaricie las púas, estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no me percate que me estaba acercando a sus labios.

Los roce levemente y una especie de electricidad recorrió mi espina, fue como ser golpeada por un rayo pero en vez de dolor sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, me aleje e instintivamente me lleve la mano a mis labios, no sabía que se podía sentir tanto en un beso, vi que Sonikkun esbozaba una sonrisa, pero no la sonrisa que lleva siempre en el rostro, sino una seductora, una que me hizo entrar en calor, algo que nunca sentí… deseo… me sonroje mucho pensando en algo que jamás había pensado, ahora me había surgido una duda ¿Sonic, tenía "eso"? ¿Ya saben a lo que me refiero no? Levante el cobertor para verificar, Sonic estaba durmiendo, como siempre ya que él no usa ropa, pero vi una especie de montículo donde debería estar… ya saben "eso"

Sentí una gran presión cerebral... mi mano se dirigió a ese bulto (no me malinterpreten, seguro que todos se preguntaban lo mismo que yo…) y lo toque, sangre empezó a brotar de mi nariz, el murmuro algo y entonces decidí irme para detener la hemorragia… no sin antes escuchar algo que me dejo helada

—Amy, eres una pillina…—el miedo que sentí en ese momento era indescriptible, me gire con miedo y lo vi babeando, suspire de alivio ¡esperen! Sonic me dijo pillina y si está durmiendo, quiere decir que está soñando con migo, eso me dio una mezcla de alegría y algo indescriptible, porque Sonic estaba sonrojado a mas no poder ¿Qué clase de sueño estaría teniendo?

Decidí acostarme de una vez a dormir ya le encontraría una respuesta al dilema luego, pase con los ojos abiertos un par de minutos hasta que el sueño me venció y por fin pude dormir

**Fin del flash back (no del pov)**

Y ahora no podía ver a Sonic a la cara sin sonrojarme y Knuckles no lo mejoro con sus comentarios, decidí llamar a alguien de quien me hice amiga hace poco, la conocía de antes pero jamás nos habíamos puesto a charlar.

—…—espere a que me contestaran al otro lado de la línea—halooo…. —la vos de ella sonó a través del teléfono

—Rouge soy yo—conteste—buenos días

—buenos días Amy—me saludo de igual manera ella

— ¿Rouge nos podemos encontrar en algún café esta tarde?—pregunte y es que necesito hablar con ella de mi problema

—si tú pagas, estate preparada mi cielo—así era ella de interesada, jamás pagaba nada, bueno a veces sí, pero siempre parece que su billetera esta sellada

—está bien, yo pago, nos vemos a las 4—ella acepto la hora y corte la llamada

No crean que ya no hable con Cream, en realidad ella es muy joven para contarle mis problemas, mi experiencia de anoche y a lo que me llevo mi curiosidad…. Diablos mi nariz comenzó a sangrar

**Fin del Amy pov**

Amy salió por la puerta del frente a ver que hacia Sonic, pero vio unas huellas en la entrada de su casa, las siguió y estas se dirigían a la casa de su vecino Grey, comenzó a sospechar algo pero luego descarto su idea.

Del otro lado de la valla escondido entre unos arbustos

—demonios, ¡no conté con que caería en mi trampa ese tonto equidna!

La mañana paso normal, Sonic salió a correr y regreso justo a la hora del almuerzo, la eriza ya tenía la mesa servida y comieron en silencio, Sonic se fue con la excusa de ayudar a Tails, así que Amy aprovecho para darse un baño y arreglarse, escribió una nota por si Sonic volvía antes que ella y al ver que faltaba media hora para verse con Rouge decidió irse caminando con tranquilidad.

Se encontraron en una plaza y después de saludarse de dirigieron a un café cerca de allí

—así que cuéntame rosita ¿Qué paso?— pregunto

— ¿he? ¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo?—cuestiono la eriza rosa

—a ver, tomar un café en un cubículo privado ¿no es una prueba? ¿O que me llames tan temprano y no a una hora pico? —Rouge sí que era demasiado "despierta"

—bueno es que…—Amy decidió contarle desde el principio de todo, mientras relataba la murciélago cambiaba de expresiones, desde divertida, sorpresa, triste, de todo un poco

— ¿y? ¿El problema es que Sonic te vio vestida de Eva?— la cara de Rouge tenía una expresión divertida— ¿o que lo golpearas hasta casi matarlo?

—No, el problema es que entre en la habitación de Sonic, lo bese mientras dormía, y no sé si tiene _pene—_soltó de golpe la eriza haciendo que Rouge hiciera primero una cara de sorpresa y luego soltara una carcajada

—Chica chicle, estas demente—reía la murciélago

—otra cosa más—Rouge le prestó atención de nuevo—Sonic estaba soñando con migo y estaba sonrojado y sonreía como idiota—Rouge hizo una mueca burlesca—me dijo "_Amy eres una pillina"_

—jajá… me matas de la risa—Rouge lloraba mientras reía—eres muy ingenua Rosita, Mira, primero resolveremos tus dudas—Rouge pago la cuenta frente a una sorprendida eriza—hey me has hecho reír mucho eso lo merece

Salieron de la cafetería, la eriza seguía en silencio a la murciélago, pararon frente a un enorme edificio…

— ¿Por qué a la biblioteca?— pregunto Amy

—Aquí están las respuestas a tus dudas—Contesto Rouge

—No lo creo—aun así Rouge hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y entro seguida de la eriza— ¿me dejas hablando sola?

La murciélago rodeo varios estantes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Amy presto atención a la portada del libro "_anatomía del erizo_" Rouge busco en sus páginas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo leyó en vos alta para que la eriza la escuchara

—a diferencia de la hembra erizo, el erizo macho oculta su sexo con una especie de sobre piel que lo protege de cualquier accidente, su _pene _solo sale en el momento de la copula…—fue callada por la eriza que estaba más sonrojada que un tomate

—Okey ya entendí…—deja de leer por favor

—Está bien rosita, me pregunto si habrá uno de estos, pero sobre equidnas—lo ojos de la eriza se abrieron enormes— ¿Qué? Yo también tengo curiosidad, bien sigamos con el siguiente

— ¿Cuál es?—la eriza ya tenía miedo de lo que venia

—este— el titulo decía pubertad en los _**erinacinos**__**—**_a ver aquí dice que los erizos sufren de sueños húmedos muy seguidos

— ¿Qué es un sueño húmedo?—Rouge levanto la vista sorprendida

—un sueño en el que… se hace "eso" ¿entendiste? ¿O quieres más explícito?

—No gracias, ya entendí—en eso se le paro el corazón—Sonic a soñado con "eso" y conmigo…ósea que hace "eso" o que hacemos…

— ¡BASTA! ROSE, cálmate—pero la eriza ya hiperventilaba—podemos usarlo a tu favor

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—la miro curiosa

—Sonic está necesitado, tu entras en sus sueños más oscuros—la eriza ya lanzaba humo por sus orejas—ósea que te desea, usa eso a tu favor sedúcelo, haslo enloquecer

—pe-pero no tengo como—ella bajo sus orejas

— ¿Cómo qué no?—la murciélago sacudió a la eriza de manera dramática—no eres tan sexy como yo, pero Rose, créeme eres seductora, ¡si fuera hombre te aria mía!

La gente de la biblioteca las miraba de manera curiosa

—Rouge por favor… vámonos—la murciélago acepto y se fueron a su casa

—bien rose, te enseñare unos tips, para que hagas que Sonic se vuelva loco, que te desee con todo su ser, que te arranque la ropa con los dientes y…

—Rouge ya basta ¿sí?—a Amy ya le sangraba la nariz

—está bien, pero si te ayudo, deberás agradecérmelo de alguna manera

— ¿Cómo?

—jueguen otra vez y si mi Knuxi pierde, deberá vivir 30 días con migo—le guiño un ojo a la eriza y esta se destenso un poco… pero solo un poco

**Horas más tarde**

Sonic llegaba de la casa de Tails, había tardado horas en regresar adrede para no tener que convivir con Amy demasiado. Entro en silencio, se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de entrar a su habitación vio a Amy salir de la suya, ella llevaba puesto un baby doll que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se sorprendió de ver a Sonic mirándola así, se giró para no verlo

—Lo siento, Rouge me obligo a comprármelo y solo me lo estaba probando

**Pov Sonic**

Allí estaba ella parada, con ese sexy camisón y creo que no debió darme la espalda, podía ver su linda colita salir por debajo de la tela y mi mente empezó a divagar

—Debo irme—corrí al baño y note que tenía una hemorragia nasal, jamás volvería a lavarme los ojos

Cuando se me corto la sangre salí y ella ya tenía puesta una ropa más normal, estaba sirviendo la cena, me senté en la mesa y comimos de manera tranquila pero incomodos, ella no me miraba y yo me estaba exasperando.

Termine de cenar y me fui directo a la cama, estaba preparado para dormir

—Hola—salude a esa Amy coqueta de mis sueños, es increíble lo rápido que me acostumbre a ella

No me respondió al saludo, así que me coloque frente a ella, se encontraba sentada, no hacía nada solo estaba sentada. Comencé a jugar con su oreja, se la mordía y luego le pasaba mi lengua por los bordes, Amy solo reía a gusto, dirigí mis manos a sus pechos, ho dios soy un pervert, pero sé que a ella le gusta. La recosté sobre el pasto y le quite todo rastro de ropa, para al fin hacerla mía…

**Fin del Sonic pov**

**Amy pov**

Aquí estoy en mi habitación con Rouge que decidió quedarse, en cuanto vio que Sonic entraba por la puerta se giró hacia mí

— ¿Lista rose?—ha no sé por qué le hago caso, pero solo asentí

Escuchamos los pasos en el pasillo y ella me hiso la señal, Salí de mi habitación con ese diminuto camisón

Vi la cara de Sonic y me voltee para que no me viera

– Lo siento, Rouge me obligo a comprármelo y solo me lo estaba probando—le dije avergonzada

—Debo irme—me dijo y lo vi retirarse dejando un rastro de gotitas, ¿era eso sangre?

Entre de nuevo a la habitación.

—bien hecho rose ya vas 1 Sonic 0—ella me aplaudía—será mejor que vallas preparándote, porque dentro de poco pasara "eso" y necesitaran protección—ella reía y yo solo quería llorar, pero antes de las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, fue la sangre en mi rostro..

**Continuara**

**No se esperaban esto o si, yes cambio drástico a la historia, quería aclarar que Amy ya sabe de los sentimientos de Rouge hacia Knuckles… y no se esperó que mi teoría de por qué Sonic no tiene "eso" sea correcta xD**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han animado mucho, no es fácil animarse a escribir esto y recibir apoyo de todos me ha dado mucha alegría**

**Por otro lado pido disculpas: lo siento, lo siento**,** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy una estúpida al no poder actualizar, pero como dije arriba trabajo de noche y el día la paso durmiendo… otra cosa recientemente me compre mi Xbox 360 y después de varios años pude jugar Sonic next gen, eso pudo más que el fic, el placer es adictivo…**

**Quiero decir que: espero los lectores no se enojen de lo pervert de Amy y Sonic…**

**Sin más que decir, quieran leer lo anterior o no, ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


End file.
